tattoos and deadlock
by aikotters
Summary: Snippets of a world where Sayuri runs the Yakuza, Tohma is her resident doctor/adopted son, Masaru keeps trying to drop out of school to support her, Ikuto is trying to reason with humanity, Yoshino just really needs to get that degree, Chika thinks everything is normal, and Kurata keeps getting spun around. Oh and there are digimon too I guess. Ageswap, AU, and so on.
1. 1

_Warnings: gang activity, violence, forced unofficial adoption, crack, implied missing finger, implied infidelity_

* * *

1.

"Mr. Norstein, I'm sure we can come to some sort of understanding."

Boss was very good at this. Very calm, very good at bringing attention to the missing finger without being obvious as she tapped her hand on the armchair that cost more than both her legs put together, from what little he understood about the black market. He wasn't sure, but he knew the Norstein were rich, richer than most, though in what he couldn't know either.

_You might get to marry a princess, _his mother had whispered to him once before he'd gone to bed.

Tohma'd rather marry a dragon. Dragons could move trucks and protect people.

"He is of our blood," his father insisted. Palms were sweaty, fists clenched. "We do not _do_ menial labor. It is... unbecoming."

"He'd hardly be doing menial labor for me," Boss said still gently, still looking at his father like he was such a sweet man. "He'd be getting experience for his degree. I assure you it counts. I work with all the local hospitals in Yokohama. I have their express permission."

Tohma didn't doubt that. He didn't doubt this woman very much at all now.

Pale, weak fingers gripped his hand tight. Tohma brushed Relena's hair and hugged her back.

"Don't leave me alone," his sister insisted.

"I won't." He was certain. "Boss wouldn't let me even if I wanted to."

That was the deal. That was where his blood had went, his sweat and tears and everything.

The adults continued to speak.

Then Daimon Sayuri went to the closet she'd hidden them in. "Come now dears," she said, like everything had really just been tea and cakes. "Chika is dying to meet you."

Tohma smiled weakly. "May want to use a different turn of phrase, ma'am."

"Oh no." The woman clapped a hand over her mouth as if the thought had never occurred to her "You're right. Someone else would be dying to meet you first."

Relena flinched a little. Sayuri patted her head.

"Don't worry darling," she said softly. "You get used to it quickly enough."

* * *

**_A/N:_** Happy early birthday verse! The best bro to ever bro.

For some full on context, ages have been changed because I can, mostly. Masaru does not look like any fourteen year old I have ever met. Mama Sayuri runs a tight ship on DATS and Yokohama's underground. Or enough of it anyway. Suguru is still in DW hell, she'll get to him eventually. For clarity:

Masaru: 19

Tohma: 12

Yoshino: 21

Ikuto: 16

Chika: 10

Relena: 11

See you guys next time!


	2. 2

2.

Daimon Masaru could kick the asses of twelve men in under an hour. (And just had.)

He could catch himself in fire escape ladders.

He could not skip school. His sister needed a good example and his mother would use his stomach lining to replace her finger. Or something. His mother didn't threaten him or even hurt him. She didn't really have to. The things she paraded back and forth were what kept him sleeping peacefully at night.

That said, he could protest her ideas. He often did because despite his grades, he wasn't stupid. And his mother could be as rash as dad had been. And she let him because sometimes he was right enough.

So he felt within his right to protest there being two blonde, probably rich kids in the house, taste testing miso soup and chopping ingredients.

The boy looked at him with nothing, nothing nothing but blankness. As if the idea of having an emotion hadn't escaped him but been arrested and lost its thumbs. The girl jumped in her chair.

"Welcome home, Masaru," his mother greeted through Chika's typical flying tackle. He took it with grace, he deserved it for being late.

"You were supposed to help me with the birdhouse."

"I got accused of mugging," He replied, waving apologetically. "Who are the shrimps?"

"Your new siblings."

_"Mom."_

The boy didn't blink. The girl flinched. And suddenly, well not suddenly, rather obviously, Masaru had an answer.

"No," he still tried anyway, just to cover his bases.

"Don't worry, they'll be with Chika most of the time. You'll hardly even see them."

That was what he was afraid of.


End file.
